The present invention relates to a new use for N-(D-6-methyl-8-isoergolinyl)-N'N-diethylurea (=trans-dihydrolisuride) and its physiologically compatible salts, and the corresponding medicinal agents.
The compound trans-dihydrolisuride proper and its nidation- and lactation-inhibiting effect when orally administered to animals are known (see, e.g., German Pat. No. 2,238,540).
It is also known that ergoline derivatives, such as lisuride hydrogen maleate (Zikan et al., Coll. Czech. Chem. Commun. 25 : 19, 22 [1960]) possess neuropsychotropic properties (DOS No. 2,359,128).
Also conventional are neuroleptics such as haloperidol and chlorpromazine, used for the symptomatic treatment of schizophrenic psychoses. However, the known neuroleoptics have the disadvantage of causing counter-regulatory stimulation of dopamine synthesis in the nigrostriatal system, due to their blockage effect on postsynaptic dopamine receptors, triggering undesirable extra-pyramidal-motoric side effects. Undesirable permanent effects of chronic treatment of schizophrenic psychoses with neuroleptics, such as tardive dyskinesia, can likewise be traced back to the long-term blockage of dopamine receptors.